Fun with BDSM
by Deadlikeme13
Summary: Yeah I'm that creeper that not only likes yaoi but i have a weird thing for BDSM so basically that what this is a PruCan PWP BDSM story don't judge me
1. Chapter 1

((No One's POV))

The Canadian pants as the silverette drags the riding crop along his throat using it to bring the Canadian's violet eyes up to meet his crimson ones. Canada tries to beg, but the gag in his mouth prevents him from doing so.  
"Do you want to speak my pet?" The Prussian's loud voice echoes throughout the empty playroom. The Canadian franticly nods eager to get the gag out. The smiles and leans forward unbuckling the gag and taking it out of the petite man's mouth. Matthew flexes his jaw getting used to the feeling of not having something stretching his jaws. The Canadian panting heavily looking up at the Prussian lust filling his violet eyes.  
Gilbert looks down at his lover a sadistic gleam in his crimson eyes. He walks around to behind the smaller nation smiling he lifts up his arm bringing to riding crop down against the pale naked flesh of Matthew. He smiles sadistically as the petite man cries out at the pain but soon moans after the sting dies down.  
"You want me to hit you again pet?" the silverette's eyes gleam with the delicious thought. "Y-yes please m-master."

Gilbert smiles gently at his answer but once again brings the riding crop down against the flesh. Once again the sadistic side of him returns as he hears Matthew moan. He leans down rubbing at the red flesh as he listens to his boyfriend moan under his ministrations.

Standing up he walks around to the front of his boyfriend smiling as he passes the chains that hold him down. Looking Matthew in the eyes he smiles softly.

"You want me inside you don't you?" he asks dragging the riding crop up his throat once again. The petite man nods again whimpering at the feeling of the riding crop.

"Y-yess." The Canadian manages to pant out. Matthew doesn't miss the evil glint in his lover's eyes.  
"Hmmmmm," the Prussian debated his options "maybe I'll pleasure you if you do a good job of pleasuring me first, but that just isn't much fun is it? I know what I'll do."  
"G-gil w-what are y-you gonna do?" The Canadian winces as the riding crop is brought down hard against his ass.  
"Did I give you permission to speak, slave?"  
Matthew doesn't respond not wanting to give an answer due to fear of the riding crop still in Gil's hand.

"Well?" Gil asks smacking his ass once again not as harshly this time.  
"N-no."  
"No." whack "What?" whack. He emphasizes each of his words with a slap to the Canadian's ass.  
"No ma-master." Matthew moans at the feel of the leather on his skin his already hard cock growing harder if that was even possible.  
Gil smiles "Wait here don't move I'll be back"

Hah like I have a choice I am chained in place. The thought runs the Canadian's mind and he laughs.

He hears Prussia shuffling around behind him and the various clinking of metals. Canada was tempted to look behind him and see what the man was grabbing, but he didn't dare disobey the silverette's instructions. He gasps as he feels Gilbert's finger enter him from behind. Moaning he tries to push himself back onto the finger.

"Kesesesese~ what's wrong Mattie you want more?"

The Canadian whines nodding his head frantically trying to push further back.  
"Beg for love~" He says in a singsong voice.

"P-please giiiiiiiiiiiilllll~ I need moooooreeee. I want you deeper in me pleaassee~" the Canadian moans out his sentence once again trying to push back against Gilbert's finger trying to emphasize the point. The Prussian laughs adding another finger scissoring the petite man. Canada moans pushing back.

"I think you're ready."

"Kesesese~ whatever you want."

With that the silverette shoves a dildo into the Canadian's ass. Canada cries out at the quick entry then begins moan as it begins to vibrate against his prostate. Gilbert smiles at the Canadian's reaction walking around to the front of him he crouches down looking at the hardened organ pulsing he smiles and reaches rubbing his hand up and down the shaft fisting Matthew until he was close to the edge. Just as he was about to go over the edge Prussia grips the base of his shaft preventing him from reaching his orgasm.

He smiles "Nah uh not just yet."

Prussia reaches into his pocket and pulls out a metal ring that glints in the small amount of light. It's a cock ring, Prussia smiles sweetly at Canada and slips the ring onto him.

"Now, slave, open your mouth wide."

Matthew obeyed not wanting to find out what would happen, mouth wide open Prussia continued to put a metal gag-like ring behind the top and bottom of his teeth. It wasn't necessarily a gag considering it had no middle it was just a ring. Prussia smiled at the sight of his smaller boyfriend tied up with a cock ring, a ring in his mouth holding it open, and the dildo in his ass. Slowly Prussia unzips his pants. Gingerly he pulls his hardened cock out of his jeans, hissing as the cool air touches his heated flesh.

"Now Mattie, the faster you make me cum the faster I fuck you."  
With that said Prussia put his hardened cock through the ring, shoving it into the Canadian's mouth. Canada immediately begins sucking hard and running his tongue along the veins and dipping it into the slit. Prussia moans loudly and strings his hand through the silky strands of the petite nation's hair. His hand brushes along the stray curl causing Matthew to moan loudly around Prussia's dick. Canada sucks harshly causing the silverette to moan and cum.  
"Swallow it."

Canada immediately gulps down the bitter-sweet liquid. Slowly Prussia pulls his still hard cock out of his mouth. Leaning down he unbuckles the ring and removes it from his mouth. Walking behind the Canadian he crouches down and plays with the dildo shoved up the Canadian's ass. Canada moans.

"P-pleassee Gilll~" Canada tries to lean back against the vibrating sensation in his lower regions.

Gil smirks and swiftly pulls out the dildo quickly shoving his dick in its place. Canada gasps at the quick entry moaning at the feeling of Gilbert filling him.

Smirking he leans forward and whispers into the Canadian's ear  
"What do you want, slave?"

"Y-You~" the Canadian responds shakily. Taking a fistful of his hair he pulls him back against him.

"What was that slave?! I can't hear you!"

"Y-you!" the Canadian shouts. Prussia pulls out and thrusts into him hard evicting a moan from the petite nation. Prussia pulls out again and thrusts i different angle hitting Matthew's prostate causing him to scream out.

"A-ah giiiiillll~ t-there hit there agaiiiiiinnn~"

Gilbert smirks and begins ramming into the nations prostate leaning forward he grabs the young nation's curl tugging it in time with his thrusts. With his other hand he reached down grabbing the nation's straining erection that was leaking pre-cum stroking that as well.

"A-ah gill p-please"

Gilbert's smirk widens.  
"please." Pant "what birdie?"

"Please let me cum gil please"

Gilbert smiles "Beg for it my slave."  
Canada pants "please gil I want no I need to come please master please let me cummmm!~"

Gilbert smiles at his pet's begging slowly he slides his hand down the straining erection taking off the cock ring while simultaneously yanking his curl and ramming into his prostate. Canada screams as his orgasm takes him his muscles tighten down on the Prussian's glorious five meters causing him to moan lowly and cum as well. Coming down from the high of their orgasms Prussia slowly pulls out of the Canadian's tight hole. Reaching up he unlocks the cuffs and picks his boyfriend up bridal style carrying him to their bedroom he lays him down and crawls in next to him cleaning them up can wait until tomorrow the Canadian's soft snores fill the room as gilbert whispers he loves him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOpagebreakoOoOoOo OoOoOo

{Kiku's POV}

"I hope they have farren asreep." I mutter as I exit the small closet in the playroom. Camera in hand I make a run for the exit smiling I head towards Miss Hungary's house to show her my footage

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOpagebreakoOoOoOo OoOoOo

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay yeah this isn't really a second chapter or anything….I was thinking about writing a sequel or second chapter to this story and I just wanted to know if anyone would want that so um if you do and you review could you please let me know? So that I can make a decision as to whether or not write another part also if you have any suggestion for pairing in the anime or story ideas for a second chapter please message them to me and I will do my best to fulfill every request….If you took the time to read this then I really appreciate it!  
~ Lyssa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright ladies and gents, I've disappeared for quite a while buuuuutttt I'm back and with my writings sooo anywhore you wanted a sequel so I wrote one for you I hope you enjoy my shitty writing skills. Keep in mind I'm young and I dunno how sex works :D Anywhore~ Enjoy! ^.^ please read and review!**

** ~Enya (a.k.a Lyssa)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOPagebreakoOoO oOoOoOo**

Chapter 2

Prussia sighed contently as he laid the small Canadian down underneath the plush black comforter and crawled in beside him. He wrapped his arms around Canada's hips pulling him closer, and kissing the top of his head. He leaned against him and smelled the faint maple smell the Canadian always held. He smiled contently and slowly drifted into sleep.

{Le Time Skip}

Prussia awoke to the smell of pancakes and the emptiness of the bed. He groaned, rolling over and stepping out from underneath the comforter. He made his way to the kitchen to find his lover setting the table and pancakes on the stove. Canada was humming along to the song playing on the radio. Prussia smirked and walked quietly up behind the younger man grabbing his waist and bringing him flush against him. He kissed his neck.

"Kesesese~ I'm surprised you can still walk after last night birdie~"

A blush grew on the smaller man's face as he heard those words. Prussia continued kissing Matthew's neck leaving small red marks every once in a while, marking Canada as his.

"G-Gil the pancakes will burn"

Gilbert separated himself from Matthew, much to the Canadian's displeasure, and went to turn the stove off. He came back pulling him against him once again.

"And now they won't." He stated a smirk on his face. He leaned back in and continued kissing Mattie's neck. He bit the juncture where his throat and collarbone met causing the Canadian to moan. Prussia smirked at the sound he had forced the small nation to make

"Hey Mattie~ wanna have some fun?" with that Prussia pulled off the apron Matthew was wearing and pressed him against the table. He continued kissing his neck while one hand slowly trailed down to the hem of his shirt. His hand slowly snaked under the red fabric. Mattie moaned at the feel of Prussia's cold hand against his now heated flesh. Prussia moved his hands up towards the lighter man's nipples pushing the red fabric up with them. He was pleased to find Mattie didn't have a shirt beneath the thick fabric.

"I don't believe you'll be needing this." He said with a smile, pulling the fabric up and over the small nation's head. Suddenly he spun Matthew around so that he was facing the silverette, the lip of the table bit into his ass. Gilbert leaned forward attacking Matthew's mouth, shoving his tongue into his mouth he explored every inch of the wet cavern. His hands trailed down the blonde's stomach finding the button and his pants and undoing it. Matthew moaned as Prussia's hand slipped beneath the denim and boxers grabbing his hard-on and beginning to stroke. Prussia slid the layers down until they reached the floor, picking Matthew up he sat him on the table top. Canada shivered at the feeling of the cold table top against his heated flesh. Prussia knelt down 'til he was level with the smaller male's dick. Canada shivered as he felt Prussia's hot breath against the sensitive skin. Gil smirked as Mattie shivered above him before engulfing his dick in his hot, wet mouth. Matthew moaned and snaked his fingers through the silver hair, tugging at it. Matthew shoved Prussia's head further down until his nose was at the base of his penis. Prussia tried swallowing the saliva in his mouth to no avail. He pulled back and smirked at the blush that filled Matthew's cheeks. He reached into his pajama pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube, before stripping the pants off. Rubbing the lube on his dick he turned Canada around once again before shoving his dick into the small man. Canada moaned loudly at the entrance. Prussia began thrusting in and out of the small hole. Canada moaned with every thrust. Prussia kept thrusting hard and fast, soon finding the blonde man's prostate. Ramming into it over and over again he leaned forward and began sucking on Canada's curl. This sent him over the edge, Matthew screamed as his release came. The tightness caused Prussia to moan, he thrust a few more times before coming in Canada. He smirked pulling out and pulling his pajamas back on.  
"Alright now you can finish the pancakes, babe." He said with a grin on his face.

Matthew just rolled his eyes at him as he put the apron back on and began cooking the pancakes again.

**A/N**

**Okay yeah my smut was total shit but I had to write that ending within like 10 minutes because I won't have internet. Anywhore~ R&R pwease!**

**~Enya**


End file.
